


Reunion

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: People change though not in the important points.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-10-10

When Sanada got in the floor was already packed. Nodding towards the bouncers he made his way to the backstage area.

People in Tokyo were just weird when it came to clubs. The main show tonight was at midnight - like every night. But it was only ten thirty. All the stragglers from the offices always left around nine thirty, so the people out there actually were here for the main act.

Shrugging out of his street clothes Sanada took his time applying a bit of cream to give his body a nice shine. The clothing for work was nothing more than a speedo as the club sold 'short beach vacations' in the middle of the city. Not that it made any difference to Sanada. It was a job like any else. Though some people would probably have put him into the role of bouncer on first sight, something he had really hated when doing it - with a passion.

Finishing the last touches Sanada took one last look into the mirror. Yes, this would do. Most of his coworkers would trickle in only a few minutes before their deadline and then hurry to get ready. Sanada still had no patience for that. Not even after watching for several years and even liking his current coworkers somewhat.

''Uh, Sanada-kun is all ready again. You really make us others look bad, you know.''

''Then tomorrow you might want to plan being here earlier.''

The blond made a face.

''But then I have to leave my sweet boyfriend prematurely. I can't do that.''

''Suit yourself.'' Sanada replied gruffly, getting up to take his usual two minute breather at the back entrance and leaving the blond to daydreaming.

The night was beautiful but cold, the air nipping at this exposed skin more than he could have cared for. Probably time to bring a coat again.

''I told you it wasn't my fault. Now can we please go around and actually enter the club before we miss everything?''

Sanada knew that voice.

''You know what? We're finished. If you think you need to ogle other men while I'm right next to you, you can find yourself someone else. Or even better, start bedding someone from the club. I'm off.''

Sanada didn't know the second voice, nor the face that went with it. But the remaining man turned just then and when their eyes met Sanada couldn't help but smile softly at the look of pure shock on that still so handsome face.

''Hello, Seiichi.''

''G- Genichirou! Hi. I-''

''It's fine. You don't have to say it out loud.''

Yukimura actually pouted. 

''But I haven't seen you in years! How have you been? Is this really your work place? How did it come to that? Do you like it? Do you live in the area? Think we can get a cup of tea sometime?''

Sanada chuckled.

''Yes to the second and the last. The rest will sort itself out. But for now you really should enter if you want to see the show.''

Yukimura's face fell.

''I- I actually wanted to show it to the guy who left just now. It was supposed to be a start-off for my new book series. But he was also my editor so I guess I'm not writing it after all.''

Yukimura looked downright sad now. A look Sanada had never been able to take. Covering the distance between them he took one of the smaller hands in his, turned it and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles.

''There are a million editors in Tokyo. How about you watch the show from backstage for today? Maybe it will jumpstart something.''

Yukimura's eyes looked dazed. 

''You sure? I don't wanna be any trouble.''

''I'm sure. Now, please come inside? Those are not the warmest clothes around.''

Yukimura laughed.

''Says the one with the speedo. But I'll oblige. Thank you, Genichirou.''

''Always.''

No matter if there would or wouldn't be a book series, Sanada doubted he'd ever let Yukimura out of his sight again. And something told him that that just might be what the bluenette had in mind as well.


End file.
